


The First Night

by buriedbarnes



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Norman Reedus/Reader, Reader - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus/Reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedbarnes/pseuds/buriedbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman's sweater reminds you of your first night with him. Soon, you can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of Norman's sweaters.

"Good morning," Norman said to you as you entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper. As you sat down next to him, he handed you a white mug filled with coffee. It had been made just the way you like it. This had become the normal routine for when Norman had to work.

"You're wearing that sweater," you said to Norman.  "Yeah, why," he looked worried, "What's wrong with my sweater?" You took a sip of your coffee. "Nothing, I like that sweater," you reached up and ran your hand over the soft fabric of the sweater, "It's the sweater from the night we first got together." Norman looked up from his newspaper and cracked a small smile, "I'm surprised you remembered that."

It hadn't been as long as he made it seem. Of course it had been back before Norman's beard had started graying, but it had only been four years. "Well, I am a woman," you said as you took another sip of your coffee, "Women remember those types of things." "I remembered and I'm not a woman," he remarked as he stood up and headed for the front door. You gave him a quick peck on the lips as a goodbye, "You most certainly are not."

You sat down on the living room couch. Mingus had already caught his bus to school, so your fancy, New York loft was quiet. You didn't bother turning on the TV; you were too busy thinking about your first night with Norman. Though you and Norman had only gotten together four years ago, you had known him since he had been with Helena.

You both lived in New York so it was easy for the two of you to stay in touch. You saw each other often which had Mingus asking every year if you would be at his birthday party. You went to each other's barbecues and would come over every time there was a big game on. It was just things that normal people did. You were just one of the guys, but you and Norman always had a little something extra.

It was something that was felt, not spoken of. Never did you mention the way you felt to him and vice versa. There was always a hug that lasted too long or thinking of each other at the worst possible times. It made so much easier when you needed him. All friends need each other, but you remembered the night that you needed him in a different, more intimate way.

It was raining the night you came to Norman. He had just gotten home from a late-night interview and hadn't had enough time to change out of that sweater before you knocked on his door. When he opened it, you were standing there soaking wet from the rain, your tears running uncontrollably down your face.

The first thing you did was hug him tightly, nearly knocking him over from the force behind it. He held you close to his chest despite the fact that you were dripping wet. Ruining his sweater was the last thing on his mind. That was the night you and your boyfriend had broken up causing a huge argument to ensue and you had to get away.

That was the night a wave of anti-depressants and lifetime of sadness came crashing down on you carrying you away with all it's secrets. It crippled you and ruined you, but somehow it saved you, too. That was the night you fell into the darkness of yourself and Norman was the one who caught you and pulled you out of it.

That was the night you kissed him as your entire life played over and over again in you head like an Academy Award winning motion picture. Every moment you had spent with Norman was there in front of you and you decided this one was the best one.

That was the night he held you like he needed you. You kissed the wounded parts of each other attempting to heal what had been broken. You claimed each other and saved each other. The next morning you woke up to his soft, loving kisses and the words, "I've wanted you for so long."

-FIN


End file.
